Recently, portable IT products such as smartphones, wearable devices, and the like, have been reduced in thickness. Thus, passive elements are increasingly required to be reduced in thickness to reduce a thickness of an overall package.
To this end, demand for thin film capacitors having a thickness smaller than that of multilayer ceramic capacitors has increased.
A thin film capacitor advantageously realizes a thin capacitor using thin film technology.
Also, unlike the related art multilayer ceramic capacitor, such a thin film capacitor has low equivalent series inductance (ESL), and thus, the application of the thin film capacitor as a decoupling capacitor for an application processor (AP) has been reviewed.
In order to use the thin film capacitor as a decoupling capacitor for an application processor, the thin film capacitor is manufactured as a land-side capacitor (LSC).
However, an existing embedded capacitor is impossible to rework when it is defective, increasing overall loss costs, and thus, it is necessary to realize a thin film capacitor as a reworkable land-side capacitor.
Since the land-side capacitor type thin film capacitor is placed between solder balls, it is required to be designed to be as small as possible to minimize an area from which a solder ball is to be removed.
In addition, in order to increase capacity of a thin film capacitor, research into the application of a pillar-type structure, capable of increasing a surface area implementing capacity to a thin film capacitor, has been conducted.
However, the pillar structure has a problem, in that formation of a thin, high pillar, aiming at increasing capacity, is restricted in terms of a process and material.
Thus, a novel structure capable of increasing an overall surface area, while considering difficulty in a manufacturing process and limitations of a material itself, is required.